Dare For Distance
by StormyNight55
Summary: Palletshipping one-shot. I was inspired to write a Palletshipping fic while reading 'Seven Parasols' by youroctober. Repost.


This was a really random thought for me - I don't usually write Pokemon or any of it's shippings - inspired by the fanfic 'Seven Parasols' by youroctober. Read it!

**Disclaimer; I don't own Pokemon. Nor do I own the song, 'Dare4Distance' by NeverShoutNever.**

**

* * *

**

**Dare For Distance**

_I got the concept, and came to the conclusion,_

_That the top floor, was just an illusion,_

_To the fact that I got this break in my back,_

_That I can't get out, I can't figure out how -_

"Give it back!"

"No! You said I could have a turn!"

The black-haired boy was pulling with all his six-year-old strength, trying to seize the remote control from seven-year-old Gary Oak. The other boy was tugging just as hard, but Ash was determined.

"You're not being fair!" Ash went on, "You said I could have a turn!"

"I said when my show was over!" Gary shot back, "It's not over yet, so give it back!"

In this tug-of-war, Ash felt his fingers crush the buttons of the remote, changing the channel wildly. Ash smirked; Gary was not going to win, and now he couldn't even finish his show.

"Look what you did!" Gary said, letting go and watching Ash tumble backwards to the floor.

_You appeared right in front of me,_

_Before you marched down south,_

_A university, is where you spend your daylight,_

_But we're both just waiting for this Friday night,_

_Although the distance is daring,_

_We both know how to drive,_

Ash then noticed the disgusted expression on the other boy's face, and turned his head towards the TV.

"Ew!" Ash shouted. "Their kissing!"

"Give me the remote and I'll change it!"

"No, I'll do it!"

Ash hurried to point the remote at the screen, pushing any buttons at all. The TV was now showing the news.

"Change it back to what we were watching before!" Gary ordered.

"I don't remember what channel it was," Ash admitted, and Gary reached over and snatched the remote from his hands, changing the channel. By now, the pokemon battle they had been watching had ended.

"Great," Gary sighed, "Nice going, Ash."

"It wasn't my fault!" He returned defensively.

"Oh yeah?" Gary said, "Then who's fault was it?"

Ash didn't answer. Instead, he resorted to pouting quietly, arms crossed.

_We can't make up for the lost times that we both,_

_Apologize for,_

_And I can't stand the fact,_

_That this extremity, is the center of my day,_

"Hey, Gary?" Ash piped up, tired of the silence. "Have you ever kissed somebody before?"

"Yeah," Gary replied, "Have you?"

Ash's hesitant silence gave Gary an opportunity.

"Ha, didn't think so," He laughed, "'Cuz you're a _loser._"

"Well, I bet you're lying!" Ash replied, arms still crossed. "I bet you never kissed anyone! I bet you don't even know how!"

"Yeah, I do!"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Before Ash knew what was happening, Gary had hopped from his seat on the couch and was leaning over, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"See?" Gary stood up victoriously, "I told you I know how."

_I see where you're coming from, _

_We've been on the same boat,_

_Since day one,_

_I see how you like to run,_

_Back to the things, that got you here,_

_Although the distance is daring,_

_We both know how to drive,_

Gary stood there for a minute more before he began to laugh.

"Ha!" He cried, "You're blushing!"

Ash continued to pout silently. Great, now Gary had proved him wrong _and _he was blushing!

"Ash!" He heard his mother calling from downstairs, "Gary! Gary, come downstairs, your grandfather's here!"

Gary looked back towards the stairs, then hurried towards them, turning back at the last second.

"See ya later, Ashy-boy!"

_We can't make up for the lost times that we both,_

_Apologize for,_

_And I can't stand the fact,_

_That this extremity, is the center of my day,_

_You're the center of my day,_

Ten-year-old Ash Ketchum was finally here, finally where he had been destined to be all his life.

Except, there was one little problem.

Yes, he was starting his pokemon journey, and yes, he had all the supplies he needed and a starter pokemon, but this was _so _not how things were supposed to go. Here he was, practically _dragging _his pikachu around because he was stuck with a pokemon who didn't even _like _him, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do next.

On top of that, Gary had left Pallet Town not only happy and confident, but in a flashy car with an entire _crowd _encouraging him! All _he_ got was a pack of supplies and his mother telling him to wear clean underwear!

"Great," He mumbled under his breath, rummaging through his backpack for something to eat. "Probably don't even have a snack…that would be my luck…"

Digging through his supplies, he felt something round and chipped. Pulling it out, he realized it was something he had almost forgotten he packed.

"The pokeball," He commented to himself. His half of the pokeball that he and Gary had both caught on their fishing lines, years ago, snapping it in two. They had been...eight and nine, he was pretty sure, when that had happened.

"I wonder if Gary still has his half…"

_Mondays I sleep away,_

_Tuesdays I lay awake,_

_Wednesdays, they are the worst,_

_Whoa -_

The black-haired boy was seated on the upstairs couch, and next to him, another boy of similar age. The two appeared to be in their late teens, the remote sitting between them.

"Remember how we used to sit here all day?" Gary laughed, "And watch pokemon battles on TV?"

"Because we weren't old enough to have any of our own?" Ash went on, "Yeah, I remember."

"Man," Gary looked around. "We haven't been here in a long time. Well, at least, I haven't."

"We haven't been here _together _in a long time," Ash rephrased. He and Gary had ended their rivalry over a period of time, and now considered each other friends. It wasn't as if they had come to a sudden truce; it was more like the importance of their rivalry had just faded away.

"I still don't know why we hung out so much," Gary chuckled, "We fought all the time. We didn't even act like friends."

Ash shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter. If we hadn't, we probably wouldn't be here now."

Gary seemed to think about this for a moment, then slung his arm around Ash.

"I'm glad we did."

Ash turned his head in time to catch Gary's kiss on his lips. The kiss was long and deep, and when Gary pulled away, Ash smiled softly.

"Yeah, me too."

_Thursday's I reminisce,_

_Friday's, I see your face,_

_And I can't breathe_

_Though the distance is daring,_

_I sure know what it's like, _

_To be alone._


End file.
